


Glasses

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure T. J., M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: TJ was squinting at the smartboard again. The teacher left the classroom while the students copied down notes. TJ wasn’t even sitting in the back row like he used to. He was sitting in one of the rows closer to the board, next to Cyrus. The board was still too far away for him to see.





	Glasses

TJ was squinting at the smartboard again. The teacher left the classroom while the students copied down notes. TJ wasn’t even sitting in the back row like he used to. He was sitting in one of the rows closer to the board, next to Cyrus. The board was still too far away for him to see.

“Cyrus, what does the board say?”

“You need to get glasses.”

“Ok maybe I can’t see the board perfectly, but I know for sure that’s not what it says.”

Cyrus couldn’t hes but crack at smile at his boyfriend. He sighed, and pushed his notebook towards TJ.

“Thanks.”

“Why do you refuse to get glasses?”

“Because I don’t need them.” he went back to copying down notes.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, and started to pull his notebook away from TJ.”Then why can’t you just copy the notes off the board?” Cyrus asked.

“Well my eyes aren’t perfect, but I definitely don’t need glasses. I’m fine, Underdog.”

“You sure you don’t wanna check your theory with, I don’t know, a doctor?”

“Why does this conversation sound so familiar?”

“Because we’ve had it about a thousand times. You can’t see something, I help you out and tell you to get glasses, you say you don’t need them, I disagree. It’s a fun little routine we have.”

“It’s not my favorite routine.”

“Well if you got glasses, we would never have to have this conversation ever again.”

“Cy-rus! If I need glasses, I’ll get glasses. I don’t need them, so I won’t get them.”

“Whatever you say, Teej.”

The teacher came back in the room just to change the slide, and then left again. Jefferson really needs more motivated teachers.

TJ was having trouble reading the notes again, but this time he wasn’t gonna ask Cyrus for help. He knew how that conversation would go down.

“Having trouble seeing?” Cyrus asked with a smug expression.

“No, I’m fine.” TJ lied. He rubbed his eyes and looked back up at the board. It was still blurry. He squinted at the board, but it didn’t help.

Cyrus once again pushed his notebook towards TJ, but this time he pushed it back.”It’s fine, Cy.”

“You sure. You look like your struggling a little.”

“Nope, I’m fine.” TJ said. Cyrus looked down at his boyfriend’s blank page of notes, and looked back up at his face. TJ’s cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. 

Cyrus slid his notebook to TJ and said,”It’s ok, Teej.”

TJ was disappointed in himself. He copied Cyrus notes down again.”Sorry.” he said.

“For what?”

“I just...I don’t wanna bother you because I can’t see the board. I mean, you keep asking me to get glasses. I must be really annoying.”

“TJ.” Cyrus began softly. He had a sad expression on his face.”I keep telling you to get glasses because you need them. Not because you’re annoying me at all.”

TJ thought about what Cyrus had said. Truth be told, he always knew that he needed glasses, but he thought that he would look like a dork. More importantly, he thought that Cyrus would think that he looks like a dork. If shooting baskets wasn’t muscle memory, his shooting percentage would definitely be a lot lower. It wasn’t a huge inconvenience, just a minor one. 

Later that day, TJ was watching a movie at home with his mom. She noticed him squinting at the screen. He had been doing that a lot lately.

“Can you see ok?”

TJ stopped squinting.”Ya.”

“Are you sure? Cause you don’t look like you can.”

“But I can!” TJ protested.

TJ’s mom had asked him about this a few times before, but he always brushed it off, and she never pushed the issue. Today, she wasn’t going to let it go.

“Ok, then what does that say?” she pointed to a book propped up on the coffee table a fair distance away.

“Ummm, it says...” TJ could only see a blur of the white letters on the red cover. TJ sighed. ”That’s too far.”

“TJ, that’s your history textbook. I’m scheduling an appointment for you to get your eyes checked.”

“But mom I don’t need-”

“Well if you don’t need glasses, than the doctor will say that everything’s just fine, so don’t worry about it.”

“I wasn’t worried.” he mumbled.

“Sure, sweetie.”

That Saturday, TJ’s mom took him to the eye doctor. He couldn’t see most of the letters clearly, and he could feel his mom’s smug stare on him.

They picked up his glasses the next day. His eyesight was worse than he previously thought. His thick lenses were set inside of large, black, rectangular-shaped, glasses. He hated them. He looked at himself in the mirror, and even though it was the clearest his vision’s ever been, he thought he looked terrible. Cyrus would definitely think that he looks like a dork. After all, he did.

On the walk to school that monday, TJ could picture the look on Cyrus’ face when he saw. He would think that TJ looks terrible with glasses on. He would probably be really smug at first because he was right all along, but then he would grimace at TJ’s terrible appearance. “It’s only a matter of time until Cyrus finds someone better.” he thought. TJ knew he was being dramatic, but it was just one of those days.

TJ arrived at school before Cyrus, so he sat down at a table outside next to Buffy.

“Are you wearing glasses, Kippen?” she laughed.

‘Yeah…” he mumbled.

“Oh my gosh, you look so nerdy!”

TJ’s face burned red with embarrassment. He knew that Buffy was just teasing him, and she meant no harm, but he was feeling a little insecure, and it certainly didn’t help. He groaned, and rested his head in his arms, on the table. Buffy caught on to his bad mood.

“Hey, you know I was just joking, right? I didn’t really mean-”

“I know, Buffy. It’s not your fault. I’m just worried about what Cyrus’ll think. Well not worried just, concerned. Well not concerned, but...I don’t know I just don’t want him to think I look like how I think I look.” TJ sighed.”And yes, I’m aware that sounds really stupid, but it’s just how it is.”

“Cyrus is gonna think you look adorable. He always does.”

TJ’s face went red again, but for a different reason this time.”Thanks, Buffy.”

Buffy’s phone rang with a text notification.”It’s Cyrus. He said he’s going to be late.”

TJ sighed with relief. Of course he wanted to see Cyrus, he just didn’t want Cyrus to see him. When TJ got to class, he decided to sit in the back row again. It had been a while since he could clearly see the board from that far away. It was nice, but it didn’t take TJ’s mind off of-

“Oh my gosh, you got glasses!” Cyrus exclaimed sitting down next to his boyfriend. 

“Ya, ya, you were right.” TJ frowned.

“You look so adorable!” Cyrus smiled.

TJ rolled his eyes.”Ya, right. I wish my mom just let me get contacts.”

“Why? You really do look adorable.” he gave TJ a peck on the cheek.”I love them.”

“Really? You do?”

“Yes, I do.”

I do. TJ hoped to hear those words from Cyrus one day in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do so many people think that glasses are unattractive? I strongly disagree with those people. Unless of course they're not prescription glasses. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one shot.


End file.
